Shinigami's Legacy
by BurnedRecords
Summary: Duo and James are married and have a baby boy named Harry James Potter. It's just too bad that Duo is called to pilot a Gundam alongside her brothers. But while she's gone, Voldemort attacks and in the midst of everything, Harry Potter's life becomes a misconception. So when Duo finally comes back, Harry's life is going to change drastically. Fem!Duo.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami's Legacy

James Potter, resident Marauder and general troublemaker, was defiantly interested in in whoever was transferring into Hogwarts. Remus had told him on the train ride that there hadn't been transfers since the Middle Ages, and not much could persuade wizards to trade schools. Especially a few years into their magical schooling.

The rumors provided that it was a mixed family of sorts. Most or all of them were probably adopted, seeing as how they had been described as being different races and having no identical facial features. There were apparently four boys and only one girl, who was rumored to be the youngest and quite the looker.

All in all, these transfers had James' attention, and he would be sure to capture theirs in return.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Walking into the Hogwarts Great Hall was incredible. Unlike their old wizarding school, Hogwarts had floating candles and a roof that was spelled to show the sky. It was majestic and elegant, and most importantly, magical. Duo liked where this was going, already liked the direction that the school seemed to be showing them. Despite the fact that they had missed four years of being there, the school felt like home to them with its warm and welcoming presence.

Students around them stared and whispered as the group made their way towards the front. The transfers were true to their rumored descriptions, all acting like a family, but looking nothing alike. They walked with a unity that was unquestionable, had an air around them that seemed impenetrable to anyone else not already a part of their group.

They would never know that was the feeling trained soldiers emitted from them, that these very transfers had training beyond their imagination, beyond their understanding. And in muggle weaponry, no less.

The first name to be called out was Barton, Trowa. He was simply indescribable. The only features to truly stick out were his brown hair, which bangs covered one of his eyes, and that his showing eye was green. Trowa seemed ageless; his features were too plain to really give any hint on how to talk of his characteristics. He was sorted into Slytherin by the hat quickly.

Next to be called up was Chang, Wufei. He was obviously Chinese in origin, judging by his raven hair and slanted eyes. He was quick and graceful with his walk up to the stool, wasting no time or effort while doing so. Something about him screamed strict and rule abider. The hat had no trouble placing him in Ravenclaw.

Maxwell, Duo was the third of their party, and the only girl. She made her way to the stool with a skip in her step, her long chestnut braid swinging behind her. When she took her seat, her purple eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement and her smirk broadened. James felt mischief rolling off of her very person. So when the hat announced her to be in Gryffindor, a feeling of personal satisfaction welled up within him. More tricksters, more fun. James invited Duo to sit next to him and his friends, and she took the seat graciously, sending James a smile before watching the rest of her brothers get sorted.

When Winner, Quatre was called up, it was a small blonde who made his way towards the stool next. He was the shortest of the boys, but still a bit taller than Duo. He exuded kindness and peace, which was nailed into place with his gentle smile. There was something about him, though, that made him seem off limits to teasing and pranking. That was quickly written off as paranoia when Quatre was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Each house so far had gotten a transfer, so when Yuy Heero was called up for his turn to be sorted, the students in the Great Hall seemed to hold their breaths. Heero Yuy walked with efficiency and purpose, no sign of a smile or any sort of happiness was detected in his aurora. His eyes seemed to glare at everything in the room that they traveled over, only softening when looking at one of his siblings. It was no surprise that Heero was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore quickly welcomed the first years and transfers before allowing everyone to start on the feast. James saw Duo jump a bit when the food appeared in front of her, and decided to help sooth her nerves.

"I don't suppose that happens with the food from your previous school?" he asked. Duo turned to him with a sheepish smile on her face as she rubbed awkwardly at the back of her neck.

"Nope, the food is usually already on the table and we have to restrain from eating it on our first day."

"How well did that work out?"

"Never did," she admitted with a laugh, making James and the rest of the Marauders laugh as well. Her eyes, suddenly holding the mischievous glint again asked, "So, I guess you guys are troublemakers, right?" Remus choked on his food as Peter tried to help by patting his back, looking shocked at the same time, while Sirius and James exchanged exited glances.

"What makes you ask?" Sirius questioned, leaning into her face from his spot across the table. Duo's smirk widened as she rest her head in her propped up hand lazily.

"Oh nothing really. I was just wondering if anyone in Hogwarts happened to have the same sense of humor as I did."

"What exactly does your sense of humor consist of?" James questioned, grateful he had invited the new girl to sit with him.

Duo's smirk turned positively wicked.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"I can't believe we just did that!" Remus told the air, as no one was really listening at the moment, too absorbed in their giggles as they rested in a corner of their common room.

"That was genius," Sirius complemented Duo before throwing himself back into another fit of laughter.

"Did you see Malfoy's face? Priceless!" James added.

"How did we get away with it?" Peter asked between steadying breaths, trying hard not to start laughing again.

James turned to Duo, who was still doubled over laughing from one of the greatest pranks she had probably ever thought of. "How the hell did you think of it?"

Duo stopped laughing after a few moments, gathered herself together, before answering, "Once, I turned Wufei's hair pink for a week, so I thought, why not do it to a whole section of the castle?"

That was what they had done, after all. After sneaking away from their own group of Gryffindors, they had passed the Slytherins with Duo's stealthy help and James' invisible cloak, and had turned the entire Slytherin dormitory neon pink. Heero was probably going to kill her, but it was worth it.

"You are officially one of us, I would have to say," Sirius declared, glee clear in his voice. "If that was just one of your ideas, think of what we could all do, together!" Most people would think of it as the end of their sanity, but for that group of pranksters, it was a jolly good idea.

"Sounds good," Duo agreed, a light smile on her lips. "Too bad we only just moved here. It would have been nice to have all seven years to cause chaos here. But I guess we'll have to settle with three."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

And three years of chaos it was. Prank after prank was delivered, swiftly and without mercy. The professors were counting down the days until they all graduated and the students frequently counted their blessings when they had been spared the latest prank.

To their credit, Duo's older brothers often got her to tone things down a bit when they got out of hand. They also had made sure that every boy in the school understood that Duo was not going to be an easy date. The rumor of overprotective brothers had spread swiftly throughout the school, and the punishment for doing something to Duo was worse than any prank that Duo could pull.

That, unfortunately, was never really pounded into one James Potter's head. After the first year with Duo, he had given up trying to ask out Lily and focused his attention on Duo instead. Duo, he had found out, was a badass. Not only because she could pull off some of the greatest pranks, but also because she was just about as smart as her Ravenclaw brother Wufei. She, like Lily, was pretty, but not as delicate or girly, which appealed to him more. Duo seemed like she was made for him, and he wasn't one to keep trying pointless things. No, he was going to try and date Duo Maxwell.

It had actually gone over well. Duo was interested in dating him when he had asked in their sixth year, and her brothers had given him a stern warning, but nothing too dramatic. Those last two years flew by quickly, and before James knew it, he and Duo were married and expecting a baby. It was just too bad that Voldemort had to ruin it by trying to kill everything remotely muggle and advertise purebloods and their 'greatness'.

Because of their outspokenness against Voldemort, they had been forced deep into hiding. The only people who had even known about their marriage were Remus, Sirius, and Duo's brothers. Peter, for some reason, had been mysteriously absent. Nine months later, Harry James Potter came into the world, and they were a happy family. Three months after that, Duo gave him grievous news.

"They want us to fight in the muggle war." They, being the crazy ass scientists that were the guardians of Duo and her brothers. Duo had told him about them during their seventh year, told him about the hellish training they had to endure, that telling any higher ups would be pointless, would be devastating. She would probably be spilt up from her brothers, which would counter everything she worked for.

And now they wanted to put her skills to use. "Are you sure? All of you?"

"Yes and yes. The muggles, they've built into space. They're tearing each other apart. If we don't interfere, they'll discover our world and destroy it. I don't know how long it will take, but I swear I will come back."

"But you just gave birth! Can't they exclude you from this?" James pleaded. But his wife just shook her head.

"They accept no excuses. Besides, I wouldn't want to be safe while my brothers fight off a bunch of crazy muggles," she forced herself to joke.

"I could come with-,"

"No James." Duo's voice was hard. There was no going against her when she was like this. "You need to be with Harry, raise Harry. I asked Lily to come over and stay with you for a while to help while I'm gone. I'm really so sorry it had to come to this…"

"It's okay. I understand perfectly. When you get back, that's when you cut ties with them, right? No more scientists making you do those crazy missions."

"That was our deal, and I'm sticking those old bastards to it!" Harry, with his mother's violet eyes and his father's black, messy hair had tugged on his mother's obscenely long braid a few times before giggling happily. She kissed his forehead before looking to James, tearing prickling the corners of her eyes. The goodbye had been tearful and actually letting each other go had been hard, but they parted ways, not knowing it would be the last time that they would see each other.

Lily came over to the Potter household often, helping with Harry and keeping James company while easing his worries. She soon got into the habit of just staying in hiding with them after too long.

One night, James had yelled from the first floor that Voldemort was attacking before he fell, silenced forever. Lily had quickly put baby Harry in his bed, and charmed him to have the same green eyes she did.

"This is for your mother's protection. Please let him be fooled into thinking you are my son instead of Duo's," she had whispered to the young boy she had considered her godson.

Voldemort had used the killing curse on her the moment he entered the room, and moved to kill Harry. For some reason, the killing curse had bounced off of the young boy and back to himself. Voldemort had left his mark, in the shape of a lightning bolt, before his soul left his body.

When Hagrid came to check the damage, he was saddened to find Lily and James dead. He assumed they were married based upon how they were hiding in secret together and had a young boy with both of their features, found surprisingly alive.

He brought young Harry Potter to Dumbledore, who could only take Harry to the only living relatives that he assumed Harry had left; Lily's younger sister Petunia.

That was how Harry became known as the Boy-Who-Lived, son of James and Lily Potter. The boy with haunting green eyes. The biggest misconception in wizarding history.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami's Legacy

It was sufficient to say that Harry Potter was utterly bored. Weeding the garden was never a fun activity compared to the excitement he felt while he was at school.

What he really wanted was to be with his godfather, Sirius Black, who he had discovered just this past school year. It was too bad that Sirius was seen as a criminal to the wizarding world, because Harry would much rather be with him instead of his muggle, magic-hating relatives.

But honestly, what could he do? Complaining to his friends was just about as far as he was probably going to go, because telling anyone else would seem like the _famous_ Harry Potter was being selfish and uppity. He had no desire to be seen as more of a brat than people already thought he was, thank you very much.

Sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he could get another chance at having a real family. Get closer to the mother whose eyes he had, know the father everyone said he was like. Harry let out a long suffering sigh, it was just one of those days where he liked to self-reflect how much he felt his life sucked.

Weeding does that to you sometimes, after all, it was so dreadfully boring.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"We're… done?" Duo asked while sitting at the kitchen table with her brothers, staring quizzically at the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Yep!" Quartre announced, joy flooding his voice. "They announced it on the news this morning. The war is over."

Overwhelming relief wracked their bodies as they took in the morning, the first war free morning in almost 13 years. Duo suddenly stood, her knees shaking and her fingers jittery. Duo's noticeably longer braid whipped around with the extra movements.

"I-I have to write James!" Duo announced before leaving the room in a hurry. The rest of the Gundam Pilots gave each other worrying looks before downing their cups of coffee.

"James hasn't responded to her letters for almost twelve years now, and Duo _knows_ that there something must be wrong," Heero started.

"And now that the war is over, she'll have to face whatever she left behind in the wizarding world," Trowa finished for him. A deafening silence passed over them, worried for their sister and her family, until Duo popped back into the kitchen, exuding rainbows and sunshine.

"I wonder what Harry's like now. Going to Hogwarts I hope. It was such a nice school, could use a little less prejudice though," Duo rambled thoughtfully. "Oh, he probably hates me for being gone this long, and James too. Gosh, I'm such an _idiot_-,"

"Stop those pathetic thoughts right there," admonished Wufei as he hit her across the head. "When you explain your reasons, he'll understand perfectly, and James understood before you even got married what you would be called to do. You'll be fine."

"Maybe I should apparate over there…" she mumbled thoughtfully.

"You can't do that! You two settled may have settled in a wizarding populated area, but there's still a chance that there might be muggles there!"

"You're right Quatre. I should just pop by Hogwarts first. Maybe Dumbledore can give me a quick rundown of how the Voldemort situation was handled, how Harry's doing in school, you know?"

"That's a better idea. Are you going alone or…?"

"I think it would be better if I went alone. I'll call if there's any sort of trouble. 02 out!" And Duo disappeared with a crack.

Quatre took up a praying stance and whispered, "Please, let everything be okay."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"Also, the Triwizard Tournament will allow-," a crack of apparation interrupted Dumbledore in the middle of his meeting with the Hogwarts' Professors. They all took out their wands, ready for whoever had apparated in, until they saw the one braid they hadn't seen in fourteen years.

"Duo Maxwell?" Professor McGonagall called out, confusion lacing her voice.

"I guess I'm interrupting something important. I can just wait until-,"

"Where have you been?!" Professor McGonagall asked, unsure of how to go about talking to her former student she thought was dead.

"James didn't tell you? I've been helping fight in that muggle war for about twelve and a half years or so. How is James by the way, and Harry? I really want to know how Harry's been doing. He does go here, right? I don't see James putting him in any other wizarding school, after all."

The staff gave each other incredulous looks, before looking at her with pity. Dumbledore decided to take the situation into his own hands.

"My dear, James died twelve years ago on Halloween with his wife Lily." All gears in her brain came to a halt as sadness over whelmed her. But her soldier instincts kicked in so she could learn more about the situation. She could always mourn later.

"When did James and Lily get married?" Duo smelled something fishy. James wouldn't have gotten remarried, especially not when they were writing each other constantly. Lily was only there to help. Lily was one of her good friends. They would never have cheated like that.

"They went deep into hiding with each other, and had a baby, Harry Potter. If you knew about Harry then you must have known that they were married."

"That's not true," Duo said, no emotion in her voice. The pieces were clicking together, all she needed was the very last piece of information. "Who killed them? Why?!"

"It was Voldemort," Dumbledore told her remorsefully, thinking that she was in denial. "They were obviously against Voldemort's values and he killed James and Lily, but when he went to kill Harry, the Killing Curse bounced off of him due to Lily's love, and hit Voldemort instead. Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived."

Bingo.

"Harry isn't Lily's." Duo simply said as she made her way to the door. This caused most of the professors to stand up in shock. "Where is he? I want him back."

Dumbledore shook his head with sadness. "You can't remove him from his family. Just because you were James' best friend-,"

"_NO_!" she yelled, angry that they weren't getting the point, not seeing the big picture. "Harry is _mine_! James was _mine_! _I _married James, and _I _gave birth to Harry before I was called on to go to war. Me, me, _ME_! I asked Lily to help, and she agreed, she never married James or had his child, that was _me_. But I never would have asked if it meant having her die in my place." Her soldier's mask was breaking, and she felt trapped, unable to do anything, not even breathe.

"But," a voice stopped her breakdown. Severus Snape, her mind provided. "Harry has Lily's eyes."

"God damn," she lamented, "Lily Evans was a master at Charms, of course she could fool everyone into thinking Harry was hers. She tried to keep me safe by having the enemy think that Harry was hers and James so they wouldn't come after me. Dammit!" And her control over her emotions broke as she slid to the floor, sobbing into her hands as her old professors tried to comfort her.

Dumbledore stood back with McGonagall after Pomfrey had escorted Duo down to the infirmary to get some rest.

"Albus," McGonagall started, worry and dread clear in her voice. "We messed up. We gave Harry Potter to the wrong people. Merlin, we've filled that boy's head with lies and none of us knew it!"

"We'll fix this," Dumbledore said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll go get Harry right now and fix this."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Today's weeds seemed to be particularly nasty, seeing as Harry was still out there in the heat trying to pluck the bloody things out of the garden his aunt never wanted to tend to herself. It was truly nothing out of the ordinary, though. Sometimes, Harry wonders if his aunt purposefully puts in tough weeds while he's away just to give him extra work when he gets back.

Harry sat back on the grass for a small break, taking the time to look around at the other houses that were around. Nothing about them stood out, nothing made them unique. There was never anything that made Little Whinging less than normal, as usual.

Just as Harry was about to resign himself back to his work, a load crack snapped through the air. Harry jerked around and to his surprise, found Headmaster Dumbledore standing in the driveway looking somber.

"Harry, would you be so kind as to get all of your possessions from the house? I can no longer allow you to stay here."

Not wanting to argue with getting away from the Dursleys, Harry hopped to his feet and ran inside.

"Boy! What are you doing back in the house? Have you finished weeding my garden?!" Harry felt a small smile tug at his lips as he paused in going up the stairs to his room.

"My Headmaster wants to have a word with you and is waiting outside in the driveway. I wonder how long it will take until the neighbors notice him." To his satisfaction, his aunt gave out a mighty shriek, and he resumed his trek up the stairs.

It took about five minutes to gather his things and stuff them into his Hogwarts suitcase he had snuck up into his room earlier in the summer. He hurried down the stairs as the heard the loud bellows of his uncle and the indignant noises his aunt made.

"Well then, good riddance to him! But I demand payment for being forced to keep a child that was never related to me to begin with! You dirty wizards, making good, hard-working, normal folks such ourselves raise your freakish children!" his uncle ranted, throwing his meaty arms around to emphasize his point.

"I'll make sure the proper amount is sent to you, and if you have any qualms with the amount, you know how to contact us," Dumbledore replied calmly and without hesitation. The old man looked over to see Harry, a bit confused, but ready to go with his suitcase by his side. "I see you are all packed up and ready to go, then?"

Harry gave a nod of approval, and followed Headmaster Dumbledore out of the wretched house that had been his summer prison.

"So," Harry mumbled out awkwardly, not understanding the reason he had suddenly be taken away from the Dursleys. "Are we going to Sirius' house or something? Did you finally think it was better for me to live with Sirius than living with them?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his facial features now grim. "I'll tell you when we get to the school. Now hold on to my arm tightly; we're apparating."

And hold on Harry did. Apparation was not any sort of fun, in fact, he was surprised he didn't stop the blood circulation in Dumbledore's arm for holding on so tight. When Harry dared to open his eyes again, he found them in the Headmasters office, the usual knickknacks and trinkets still as eye catching as always.

"Harry, please, take a seat," Dumbledore told him as he took his own seat behind the grand desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, unable to understand what he could have possibly done in order to have Dumbledore seek him in the middle of summer to get into his office.

"No, nothing of the sort. In fact, it is I who has wronged you, Mr. Potter." Well _that_ certain threw Harry through a loop.

"Excuse me?... Sir?" Headmaster Dumbledore took a steadying breath before looking Harry dead in the eyes. There was no sparkle there, nothing joking or humorous about the situation. Harry had never seen the Headmaster so deadly serious before.

"Harry, what do you know of your parents? Of your mother?"

"Ah, well," it certainly wasn't the sort of question he was preparing for. "Most people tell me I'm a lot more like James than Lily. In fact, I've only been told I have her eyes, so…" A splash of pity entered Dumbledore's eyes and Harry had to look away, an empty feeling welling up in his stomach.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind too terribly if I checked you over for any long term charms placed on you. I've been given some very valuable information, and I must check to see if it's true."

"Ah, sure. Whatever you need to do." Inside though, Harry was nervous. Had someone placed some sort of long term charm that would ruin his life or something? What could have alarmed the Headmaster so much that he would have to move out of the Dursley household?

Dumbledore took out his wand and mentally ran through the checklist of spells he could go through to see if Duo was right. What would Lily have chosen in that time of panic? He mumbled a quick spell under his breath, it wasn't something Harry would need to learn yet, and a fine blue light gently came out of the tip of his wand and enveloped Harry for a split second before scattering away like it had never been there.

Harry coughed a bit, the blue light smelling faintly of smoke, and cracked open an eye to see if anything had changed. All of his body parts seemed to be there, there was no height change or hair change. He felt the same, over all, even the thrum of his magic was the same.

But something had to have changed, for Dumbledore let out a sharp gasp and sat down in his chair, looking a bit defeated.

"It's true then," the old man whispered, looking over to him with a roving eye of curiosity and guilt.

"What happened?" Harry dared to ask, panic starting to slip into his voice.

"I-I should have checked Harry. But it was rushed, there was just so much going on. That doesn't excuse the fact that I should have checked!"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what happened?!" Harry questioned, truly afraid something dire was just done to him, had been done to him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, but Lily Evans is not your real mother." All of the oxygen seemed to leave the room, Harry's mind was sent reeling. How is that possible? It could't be true. Who the bloody hell gave birth to him? _How did he end up with Lily's family if she wasn't even his mother_?

A mirror was put into his trembling hands. He brought it up to his face only to stare at himself.

At his violet purple eyes.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_I know some of you will be asking me why I put Harry in his almost fourth year, and the answer is because I wanted Sirius in there already, so easy solution!_


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami's Legacy

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled, dropping the mirror in his panic. His hands flew up towards his face and yanked off his glasses, feeling around his eyes for any other oddieties or new things that weren't supposed to be there. Once he had stooped fiddling around with his face, he looked at his hands in wonder. His hands weren't blurry! His vision didn't suck anymore! "I-I can see…"

"Ah, it was probably a side effect of the charm Lily had placed on you. Your mother did have excellent vision, after all," Dumbledore told him from his spot behind the desk.

"How-what… Geez, what question do I begin with?" Harry asked, shock and surprise still running through his system.

"How about who your real mother is," Dumbledore suggested.

"Well, that's a good start," Harry conceded, slipping back into his chair and looking up at his Headmaster with focus and undivided attention. Dumbledore let a chuckle slip out at that. How had he not noticed the similarities before? Harry was unquestionably Duo's child.

"I'm not sure if you've ever heard of anyone named Duo Maxwell." Harry let the name sink in, it sounded familiar enough.

"I think I've heard Sirius mention it before."

"She is your mother. Give me a moment; I think I have a picture around here somewhere." Dumbledore shuffled around a few items on his desk before letting out a small 'aha'. He pulled out an old, worn down, moving picture. The picture looked like organized chaos. Off to one side was a younger Sirius, Remus, and Peter, looking like they were sharing an inside joke, but still managing to be a part of the picture as a whole. Lily, the woman who he had thought to be his mother, was lecturing a Chinese boy, who was rolling his eyes in exasperation as blonde boy tried to defuse the situation. Two boys with brown hair but in different styles stood stoically off to the side, seemingly having been coerced to take a part in the picture. Right in the middle of the picture was his father, James Potter slinging his arm around a pretty girl with a long braid and shining violet eyes.

"Is that…?" Harry started pointing out the young braided girl in the picture.

"Easy to spot, isn't she? She was so full of life, happiness, and joy. And not to mention the pranks she would pull with your father and his friends. On her first day here she turned the Slytherin dorms pink for two weeks. I'm honestly surprised I didn't see the connection between you two sooner."

"Okay, so I turn Malfoy's hair orange for one day…"

"You see, that's how it all starts." Harry shook his head with exasperation before eyeing the picture again.

"Who are these other people? I recognize Lily, my dad, Sirius, Remus, and _Peter_," he spit the last name out like it was poison, "but who are those four?"

"Those are your mother's brothers. Your uncles."

"All of them?!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, all of them."

"But-but those two guys are clearly asian, I'm not sure about the other two, but none of them look related."

"That is something for you and your mother to discuss."

"Whoa there!" Harry said, throwing up a hand as if trying to stop the barrage of information assaulting his brain. "You mean she's alive?"

"She's in this very building." Harry buried his hands in his hair and let out a calming breath.

"Why-when can I-what do I-," he rambled as deep rooted panic, fear, and nerves built up inside of him.

"Harry, my dear boy, trust me when I say that she can explain this better than I can." Dumbledore said to attempt to soothe the frazzled boy's nerves.

"What if, what if she _hates_ me? Is that why I've never heard about her before? Did she leave me behind? Why?"

"It's nothing that horrid or that simple. Again, your mother can explain the situation better that I can, but I can assure you that she loves you very much." Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes.

"I don't understand! Where has she been this whole time?!"

"She's been fighting for you, your father, and the rest of the wizarding world." That got Harry silent and attentive again. "Do you know about the muggle war that just ended?" Harry could only nod his head. "She was a part of that. Duo made sure that while the muggles waged war against each other that they left the wizarding world alone. She left you and James not by choice, or even for duty, but because of a messed up set of circumstances that has controlled your mother's life since she was young. The only few real decisions she got to make was marrying James and having you. Harry, just earlier today she popped in asking about you and your father's health, and we had to break it to her that James and Lily had both passed away, that you had nearly died. Do go easy on her lad," Dumbledore concluded, fixing his glasses ever so slightly.

"She's here, right? So I can see her? Talk with her?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Well, I see no problem with-," and Dumbledore was cut off by his door being slammed open by Madam Pomfrey.

"She's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Harry asked, but was largely ignored.

"She's off and disappeared! I leave her alone for a minute, and she decides she's ready to traverse about! What a madwoman!"

"Are you talking about my mother?" Harry tried to ask again, but was once more ignored.

"What is going through her mind I have no idea, but she's no different than she was fourteen years ago, I'll tell you. If she ever listened to me, the apocalypse would arrive while the four horsemen had a butterbeer down in Hogsmeade, I don't know why I even bothered-,"

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled, cutting off the nurse's mutterings. "Are you talking about Duo Maxwell? My mother?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't even get the chance to tell her you were here. And now, Merlin knows where she's popped off to. I'm sure if you wait around here, she'll come back soon enough." Harry let out a defeated curse under his breath and turned to Dumbledore with resignation.

"So, what am I supposed to do until she gets back?"

"Why don't I show you to the room you both can stay in until you find a good place to settle down in?"

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Duo was… fine. Yes, Duo was absolutely fine. If anyone bothered to ask how her day was going, she would probably kick them in the balls, but she was _fine_.

Okay, so she wasn't fine. She was an absolute mess of emotion and frail nerves, but she was a soldier, so she could act like she was fine. Which was going to be a necessity for where she was going.

Her old home. The place she got to live for a short amount of time with James, and even less with Harry. Godric's Hollow.

It hadn't changed at all over the years, just like the rest of the wizarding world. Seemingly frozen in time. It was like she could just walk inside like she had still owned the place and find James and Harry waiting for her.

But she couldn't. So she knocked on the door, and put her most pleasant smile on her face. The door creaked open as a heavily pregnant woman tried to step outside to greet her guest.

"How may I help you dear?" she asked politely, but weariness was clear in her voice. Everyone was clearly still on edge about the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid that my family and I used to live here, and I've been sending you a bunch of letters, thinking that they were still living here. I just wanted to-," the other woman's face lit up in recognition.

"Oh, that was you! After the first few letters, we actually started collecting them. Don't you worry though, we've never opened any of them. We once thought about writing you back so you could find the new address, but you never included a return address, so… Just hold on for a moment." The woman rushed back inside, yelling for her husband. Duo waited patiently at the doorway, looking around at some of the decorations the new family placed outside their home.

Suddenly, a burly man with a box full of letters stepped outside and placed the heavy load in her waiting arms.

"I do hope you find the correct address this time," he said teasingly, sending her a sheepish smile.

"Thank you so much for holding onto these for me."

"Oh, it not trouble. Have a good day."

"You too," she said before the man shut the door, unknowingly sealing the door of her past life with her husband away forever. She fuddled with the box for a few moments as she made her way down the street, before setting the box down to take a rest.

"Geez, I knew I liked to talk a lot, but this is ridiculous," she joked to herself, trying to lighten her mood. She glanced down at her watch, not caring about the fact that magic and technology weren't supposed to mix, before letting out a groan of self-resentment.

"Damn, Poppy's going to kill me when I get back."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

After Harry was settled into his temporary room, Dumbledore led him down to the kitchens for a quick bite to eat.

"Can you tell me more about my mother and her family?" Harry questioned, wanting to pass the time and gain meaningful information at the same time. Dumbledore let out a small chuckle, obviously having good memories of them.

"Well, they had transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of their fifth year. It was as unheard of as it is today. Usually, once you start your wizarding schooling, you stay there until you're done. That was just the beginning of their curiosities."

"Where did they transfer from?"

"To this day, I do not know, but I often remember your mother describing it as a dull and degrading bore. Just in case you were wondering, each one of them got into a different house, until the last one was doubled up in Slytherin with his other brother. You would be happy to know that your mother was a proud Gryffindor, by the way. And none of them cared for house boundaries. All five of them from the four different houses stuck together like glue, and nothing could persuade them otherwise. It was… peaceful."

"They all got along? Even the Slytherins?"

"Houses didn't matter to them. They grew up together and knew everything about each other. There wasn't any thoughts that their siblings were evil for being in Slytherin, or that their Hufflepuff brother was a pushover, because they knew that it simply wasn't true. You understand, Harry, that being in the Gryffindor house doesn't automatically make you a great hero, as demonstrated by Peter Pettigrew."

"That's fair, I guess. And, you mentioned my mother turned the Slytherin dorms… pink?"

"Neon pink, to be precise. And that was only her first day. Your mother was a walking whirlwind of troublemaking, just like your father, and just like you." Harry had the decency to blush a bit at the jab.

"So, which uncle was which? I haven't heard any names yet." Dumbledore brought out the picture he had shown Harry before and gave it to him.

"Just keep it. Now, let's see. The young Chinese man arguing with Lily is Wufei Chang, or Chang Wufei if you wanted to do it the Asian way. He was the Ravenclaw of their little family, but don't let that fool you. All of them are smart in their own right, but Wufei lived to gather knowledge and lived strictly by the rules.

"The peacemaker is Quatre Winner, the Hufflepuff, the youngest of his brothers. He's no pushover, but he's a campaigner for peace and making others happy. He wasn't reckless enough to be in Gryffindor, and wasn't ambitious enough to be with the Slytherins, though sometimes Duo would beg to differ. He could have been in Ravenclaw, but again, he lived to help others, not to overly knowledgeable.

"The first of the Slytherins is Trowa Barton, the one with the bangs covering one of his eyes. He was a strong silent type, but loved animals, and they loved him back. You should have seen the boy a Care of Magical Creatures, he was a natural. Also, he was very… athletic. You would need to talk to your mother to understand.

"The last one with the serious face is Heero Yuy, also in Slytherin. He was always on edge, always ready to protect his family. He tried hard to be perfect. If I had to say which one was Duo's favorite brother, it would have to be him. They seemed to share a profound bond, and Heero could become vicious if something bad happened to her."

"My family sounds violent," Harry deadpanned, trying to let the information digest in his brain.

"They were. But that is another conversation for another day, preferably with your mother."

"Sirs…" a house elf said abruptly, gathering their attention.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Madam Nurse is asking for you, sirs. She is saying that braided woman is back and has four others with her, sirs."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_To answer some questions ya'll have:_

_Lily, in this story, was a single woman. Before she went deep into hiding with James Potter to better help look after Harry (which would be possible because James Potter was one rich son-of-a-gun), she was busy working at St. Mungos, putting to use all of that studying to better help the wizarding society. So, there was no boyfriend or etc. to point out she couldn't be the baby momma._

_For others that would have gone to school with them, such as classmates and professors (will get to Marauders in a second), they still remember the time when, for about 5 years of his life, James Potter was pretty into Lily Evans. Even if Duo and James outwardly showed an intense relationship during the last two years of school, it would be hard to refute the 'evidence' of them (Lily and James) going into hiding together and having a baby with James' features and Lily's eyes (which is about the only feature I remember her and Harry having in common in the first place). And with Duo, she's been missing as long as James has. It could be thought of as a coincidence, further 'proving' that Harry was Lily's child._

_For the Marauders, Peter wasn't even there for the wedding (mysteriously absent) and was probably trying to gain favor with Voldemort, so I'm just going to pretend he was incompetent enough to forget about it (or will it be a plot point later?). Sirius and Remus were there for the secret marriage (but I never said anything about knowing about the baby), so they have probably assumed that James and Lily had a night of fun, and genuinely thought that Harry was Lily's son. They may not have approved (which didn't matter because James and Lily were dead anyways), but that would be their reason for not telling Harry, because they didn't notice either. And Duo is still missing with no form of contact, so what can you do? The only thing they would have lied to Harry about would be that his parents were married, which they ironically were because Duo was Harry's mother._

_In the end, the only thing that ever linked Harry to Lily was his eyes (both in this and in the book, because I never really heard anything other than "he has Lily's eyes, blah blah blah), so it could work with him only having Duo's eyes. Besides, as you already know, the glamour to change his eye color was only meant to fool Voldemort for the short time that he would spend killing Harry. Lily could have never imagined that it would carry on so long and cause so many mistakes. But without it, where would this fanfiction be?_


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami's Legacy

Standing at the outskirts of Godric's Hollows, Duo was waiting anxiously for one of her brothers to answer their phones. She, under no circumstances, was going back to Hogwarts alone. Decisions were going to have to be made, and Duo wanted the support of her brothers throughout the entire thing.

"01 speaking."

"Hey Hee-chan!" Duo greeted with false happiness, trying not to sound too upset so she wouldn't worry her brothers.

"Duo? I expected you to call hours ago, but I guess time could have gotten away with you after trying to catch up." A sting of pain shot through her heart, but she kept her mask strong.

"Well, about that… I'm going to need you guys to come help me out, actually."

"You need help? What wrong Duo? What's going on?" Heero sounded extremely worried, which meant her brothers were probably having heart attacks together.

"James wasn't, James isn't-," she tried to get out, but it was still hard to acknowledge. She had loved him _so_ _much_.

"Did he do something to you?! I'll come over right now and-," a sob forced its way out of her throat, effectively stopping whatever killing spree Heero was about to go on.

"It's not that. James would never do anything to hurt me. But James… Dammit Heero, James is _dead_!" A shocked silence filtered through the phone line, until she heard Quatre ask about the sudden hurt he felt coming from her brother. Never could get anything passed the empath of the family.

She heard more mummblings, and knew they received the devastating news when she heard someone break a chair in their sudden rage. James wasn't just her husband, after all. Her brothers had come to accept him into their family, and that came with no little amount of love.

"Where are you?" She heard Trowa ask her, as he was probably the only one emotionally stable enough to talk clearly.

"I'm outside of Godric's Hollows right now. I had to go see the house I had been sending letters to. The current owners, they had been saving them up just in case I ever came by. It was… sweet of them. I just didn't want to go back to Hogwarts alone."

"We'll be right there."

Duo didn't have to wait long. After ten minutes of waiting around the village sign with that giant box of letters in her arms like an idiot, four loud cracks of apparition signaled the arrival of her brothers, suitcases and all.

"Hey, long time, no see," she greeted them, bouncing around the box in her arms as a hello. Quatre rushed over to her and took the box out of her arms and set it on the ground, then proceeded to squish her into a soul crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. That was her cue to break down, in the safety of her brother's arms. In the outskirts of the village where she used to live a pretty happy life. As she lamented her loss, her other brothers came to her side to offer their comfort and support.

Duo didn't know how long it took her to pull herself together, but she was eventually ready to get back to Hogwarts.

Duo Maxwell was ready to get back her son.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Harry tried to keep a moderate pace while walking to the infirmary, but it was a bit difficult seeing as he was going to be meeting his mother for the first time since she went off to fight in the muggle battle over space. And his uncles as well, because they were apparently there too.

Harry was so nervous he felt like puking. What would she be like? Was she still the fun loving woman that could prank with the best and still get kick ass grades? Or had the war changed her, molding her into a war-hardened soldier? What would she say when she saw him? What would she do? What would his uncles do?

There were the infirmary doors, only a few feet away, and getting closer by the second. There was no going back, no trying to pretend this never happened after he went through those doors. In fact, Harry could hear some of their voices from just outside the infirmary.

"Here take this, dear. It'll help relieve stress."

"This potion tastes like shit," Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat, announcing their presence in the room, especially the minor who should not be learning those words and is your son. Great first impression, I must say.

"Hey Dumbles, you should really get Sev to work on potions that don't taste like the ingredients put into them, ya know? It would be a hit, especially with those who find themselves take said awful tasting potions so often," commented a woman with a super long chestnut braid. It was so long that she had the thing looped around at her thighs, the end of her braid tied at the top of her braid. It surely took a long time to grow such a large amount of hair that long. It the thing was twice the size of her! Then again, she was short, but obviously matured enough to be in her late twenties or early thirties.

Then there were her very telling violet eyes, not that the braid wasn't enough of a hint.

And true to the house elf's word, four older looking versions of the people who were in the picture were standing around his mother, looking generally worried about her health.

During that time it took Harry to come to his conclusion, Duo was coming to a few of her own.

The boy that came in with her old headmaster looked undoubtedly just like James, except smaller, in both height and built. Like she had become with the mistreatment and malnourishment on the streets of L2. He had the same shaggy black hair as James, the same sort of bone structure, and she could just imagine a pair of glasses over his eyes to complete the look.

And speaking of his eyes, they were violet. Her kind of violet.

This was her son.

"Harry…?" she whispered slowly, taking in the grown form of her son. He looked back at her with equal interest, equal amazement.

"Yeah…" Harry squeaked out, unsure of how to talk with this stranger, with this woman who had given birth to him then went out to fight a war for thirteen years. In the split second that he blinked, Duo had crossed the room and spun him around in a hug, tears streaming down her face for the second time that day. Except these were in joy. She had her son in her arms!

"Oh, thank Merlin you're okay!" She set him down quickly enough, and placed her hands all over his face, occasionally tugging at his hair or poking at his cheeks. At times, she tried to wipe her own cheeks of tears. "Wow, you're just like a mini-James. Amazing!" Harry coughed awkwardly, causing Duo to flush in embaressment and backed up a few paces. "Well, sorry about that! Introductions are in order, I guess. I'm Duo Maxwell, your mother, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" Harry blinked a few times at the introduction. Not many people introduced themselves in such a way.

"I'm Harry Potter, your son, and… I'm a Gryffindor." Duo let out a laugh and slapped him on the back good naturedly.

"You're funny, I like you. You are _defiantly_ related to me and James. Here, why don't you come meet my older brothers, your uncles?" Duo placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and ushered him over to the group of men who had neared their side of the infirmary during their meeting. After shaking each of their hands and remembering the names Dumbledore had told him, he asked a question that had been bugging him since he saw their picture.

"How are you guys related?" They group gave each other significant looks before sharing a few chuckles.

"We're siblings in everything but blood," Duo answered him while ruffling his hair. "Brothers in arms, in training, in bond. Or sister and brothers if you want to be technical."

"Oh," that made perfect sense, considering Molly Weasley counts him as one of her own children.

"I'd hate to interrupt this moment," Dumbledore stepped in, "but you could always continue this private conversation in the room we have prepared for you."

"Sounds great Dumbles!" And Duo confidently walked out of the room, leaving behind everyone else who watched her go with exasperation. Harry looked to Heero in confusion.

"Does she even know where our room is?" Heero just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Duo popped her head back in the infirmary looking sheepish.

"Where are we staying?"

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

It was Severus Snape who got the, unfortunate, job of leading the family back to the guest rooms.

"Wow Sev, your hair has gotten even greasier since I last saw you." A groan met her words, but that never stopped Duo. "You know, if you actually hung out with people instead of potions, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Maxwell…"

"Hey, I'm just saying, a little social activity never hurt anyone."

"All social activity with the Marauders comes back to bite everyone eventually. Especially since they were a bunch of Gryffindors."

"Aw, still on those house prejudices, Sev? I thought you were above that sort of shi-crap," Duo hastily corrected herself, trying to be a bit less colorful with her words.

"We're here. You can tell the painting whatever password you want. Have fun," Snape said dryly before turning on his heal and swiftly walking away.

"He's such a good conversationalist," Duo commented.

"I've never seen anyone get under his skin like that," Harry pointed out, sounding awed.

"You just gotta know the right buttons to push. And I've found out that I'm really good at finding people's buttons and pushing them. Hell, it was a part of my job. Now, what password should we use?"

"Gundam?" suggested Trowa, which got a round of nods from the adults and shoulder shrug from Harry.

"Gundam it is," said the painting of a wizard with regal dress robes and a blue pointy hat. "Please, come inside." The room was reminiscent of the Gryffindor common room, just without the Gryffindor colors. It was a mix of warm blues and greens, from the wallpaper to the carpets. There was a fireplace that, thankfully, didn't have a fire since it was still summer.

Duo let out an impressed whistle. "Nice. And now I can finally put this box down!"

"What's in there?" Harry asked, eyeing the contents curiously.

"Letters to your father, from me. The people who currently live in our house were nice enough to keep up with these for me."

"Can I read them?" Duo froze, clearly hesitant.

"Harry, I wrote these during the war. Most of the stuff in there shouldn't be read by a kid your age. But, I did write to you too. I'm sure I can find them in here somewhere…" Duo started digging through the pile of letters while Harry felt excitement build up. She had _written_ to him, she had tried to _keep_ _in_ _contact_ with them.

"There's a lot of them in there," Harry noticed as Duo picked up an armful of the letters and shoved them to the side.

"Well yeah. Once a month for twelve and half years provides plenty of time to write letters. Here we go! I only started to write to you when you turned five, so there are considerably less than James got, and more kid friendly. Do whatever you want with them. Read them, hide them, throw them away, whatever makes you happy."

Harry took the still large pile of letters and brought them to the room he had picked earlier, setting them on the bedside table to read later.

"Maybe I should write to Ron and Hermione, they should know about this. And Sirius and Remus. Wait a second, shouldn't Sirius and Remus have known about my mother? Maybe I'll wait to tell them, or until I can surprise them somehow."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"And-and, did you see how floppy his hair was? It was just as fluffy as James' was! He doesn't seem to hate me yet, so I'm counting that as a good sign. He's so full of curiosity and potential! Maybe before we leave, Harry and I can pull all sorts of pranks on Hogwarts for the kids to find out about when they get back. It'll be like I never left!" Duo hopped around with excitement, clearly overjoyed at having met her son under such good circumstances.

Wufei, from his spot in the room, made a face and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like, "She's going to corrupt him."

"But you heard what Madam Pomfrey said, right?" Quatre asked gently. "He's the Boy-Who-Lived. He's supposed to help end this war. The very madman that killed James and Lily is trying to finish off your son."

The blatant reminder sucked out all of Duo's joy, and she let a string of curses out.

"If that bastard thinks for one second he's going to kill _my_ son, he's got another thing coming. And who cares what the rest of the wizarding world thinks, Harry is _not_ going to join the family legacy. He's _not_ going to be the next child soldier. Even if that means I have to get rid of Voldemort and his damned followers myself," she growled out, kicking at the table.

"We need someone to watch over him while he's here. It's obviously not as safe as everyone assumes it is if there have been attempts on Harry's life before," Heero mused.

"I overheard Madam Pomfrey exclaiming the injustice of having to get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year. Heero, you were always the best at that subject," Wufei contemplated.

"Yes. I could ask Dumbledore for the position."

"Then what can we do?" Duo asked.

"Guards," they said unanimously.

"After all, last year's guards were awful, I heard," Quatre stated worriedly.

"Dementors, I mean, what was the Ministry thinking?" Wufei demanded.

"They weren't," Duo concluded. "No right-minded person would put the Dementors, which suck out people's souls in Azkaban, to watch over their children at a boarding school. We'll be a much better defense perimeter. But, are you sure you can watch over a bunch of untrained children, Hee-chan?"

Heero glared at her and said, "Mission accepted."

"Dramatic, as always."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_More things I must answer to:_

_So, I was asked about how people are able to get passed the wards with apparition. Well, I don't actually remember much about the wards, but I was hoping that once someone was inside Hogwarts territory, then apparition was possible. So, how I see it, someone can use apparition to get outside of the wards, walk in, then apparate wherever in Hogwarts. I mean, Hogwarts is HUGE and Dumbledore is an old man (like in his hundreds), so I can see that principle working. If this is wrong, then I guess that as a Marauder (Duo) or headmaster then they would be the ones who would be able to get passed wards, just for being themselves. IDK plot hole. Sorry._


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami's Legacy

"I've looked over your application Mr. Yuy, and I see no reason why I shouldn't hire you. You had excellent grades, you would be a stern and fair teacher, and you are capable of protecting your students both the muggle way and magically. I approve," accepted Dumbledore as he shuffled around a few of the application papers. "I'd say you applied just in time. I was about to approve someone else, as they were the only applicant. I'm afraid people see this position as a cursed job."

Heero raised an eyebrow in response, finding it stupid that grown adults just couldn't take responsibilities for their actions instead of calling the job cursed. Ridiculous.

"And the second through seventh years are going to have to be caught up, correct?" Heero questioned, wanting to understand how much work would have to go into each class.

"Actually, you'll find that last year's teacher, Remus Lupin, got them mostly caught up in their studies. You do remember him from your school days, right?"

"The werewolf?" Heero got a nod of affirmation for his guess. "I remember. I was under the assumption that werewolves could not teach here."

"You would be correct. The Ministry says they're beasts, essentially. I didn't quite agree with their notion, still do not, and I gave him the job based off of his good qualifications and the fact that I knew he understood to take his potion and keep cautious of the kids on the full moon."

"Well, if it's the only way to get a decent teacher around here, I guess you do what you have to do," Duo said as she barged in on their meeting.

"Ms. Maxwell, how can I help you?"

"I heard around the grapevine you guys are actually hosting the TriWizard Tournament this year."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Bloody hell Harry, that's crazy! Congrats on finding your real mum and all, but that's just mind blowing! Merlin's beard, I'm confused and it's got nothing to do with my family. I told mum though, and she got really excited to meet her. It sounds like 'Duo Maxwell' are the magic words around here._

_Of course, after telling mum, it eventually got around to Fred and George and they've been pestering me all day about getting to write to you about your mum. I guess it makes sense since you said she was a prankster like your dad, but I think my ears are going to start bleeding soon if they don't stop harping to me about it._

_So, the letter enclosed is from Fred and George._

_Ron_

_Hey there pal. Good job on finding your mother, but a true congratulations to you for getting probably the world's most awesome person as a mother. Listen to us very carefully, we want to meet her. So when our mum reaches out to your mum for a meeting, make sure she says yes. _

_Or we will prank you forever._

_Fred and George_

Harry let out a few small chuckles at the replies from the Weasleys before switching over to Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm happy that you finally got to meet your mother! It must have been an exciting day, getting to move out of the Dursley's house and meet someone you thought was dead. There is something you need to know though._

_I've actually read up on your mother, Duo Maxwell, in the school library. The book is called 'Transfers through the Ages'. The gist of it was that not much is known about her or her family before they came to Hogwarts. She became a notorious troublemaker and a hard working student. But they thought something was off about them. The reflexes they had, the way they carried themselves, as if they had been trained for a long time. Trained for what the book didn't specify or the author didn't know. They were sometimes described as inhuman._

_I'm not trying to say anything bad Harry, but I think you need to discover more about them before you get too comfortable. But that's just the ramblings of your well-read, paranoid friend. I really hope this works out for you!_

_Hermione_

That was a little less uplifting, but kudos to Hermione for having already checked up on his mother. He already knew that his mother had been in a war, for about thirteen years, and she still seemed young. And Harry also knew that he was birthed about a year after his parents finished Hogwarts. That put his mother entering into the war at about eighteen.

And he could feel it too, what the books had described to Hermione. Being in his mother's and uncles' presence was like being in front of a war captain. Harry knows that his mother has been trained to be on the battlefield.

But the question was; how long had they been trained to be like that? If he went by Hermione's letter, then it could have been from the time they were adopted into that family to before they transferred to Hogwarts.

His family, Harry realized, was hiding a huge secret. And he wanted in.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"So, only seventh years can enter?"

"Only seventeen year olds in their seventh year can enter." Duo let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, that's great news. I can only imagine Harry somehow entering then getting his head taken off at some point. Speaking of that possibility, that's what we're trying to prevent right? As guards and whatnot?"

"Normally, it is not allowed for anyone to interrupt the TriWizard Tournament to save anyone." Just as Duo was going to open her mouth to protest, Dumbledore put his hand up, signaling that he still had something to say. "But if one of the contestants clearly states that they have given up, then you will be allowed to step in and prevent death if at all possible."

"That's better, I guess," Duo conceded.

"Will there be anything else? Anything your brothers will need to ask?" Both Heero and Duo shook their heads. "Then this meeting is adjourned. I will see you all at dinner." Duo and Heero left the office together and headed towards their room, greeting their brothers who were touring the castle and the professors politely.

"Do you have a bad feeling about this TriWizard Tournament? Because I have one, and it is screaming bloody murder at me that this will be _bad_."

"We can't stop this Duo. Stopping the event would mean telling the other schools that we suddenly can't hold it anymore, which would damage relations between our schools." Duo let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess. I'm just glad Harry can't be a part of it. I mean, this almost sounds like some sort of ploy to attract trouble to him. It's… frightening."

"You're just going to have to trust Dumbledore on this one. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end."

When they opened the door to their, now permanent, quarters, they found Harry writing out a few letters.

"Whatcha doin'?" Duo asked, peaking her head over Harry's shoulder, giving the boy a shock since he hadn't heard them come in.

"Geez, warn me before you give me a heart attack!" Harry complained as he held his chest, trying to slow down his breathing. Once he had calmed down, and Duo had stopped laughing, he explained. "I'm writing to my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I wrote them a few days ago about meeting you, and they're both really happy for me. Ron's parents want to meet you, by the way." Duo actually looked a bit more excited than the idea entailed.

"Oohh, I've never really met other parents before! Especially parents of my son's friends, or his friends in general. This'll be fun! Weasley, Weasley, I know I've heard that name somewhere before. Maybe James mentioned it? Anyways, tell your friend Ron that I would be delighted to meet up with his parents. They've let you stay at their house right? I have to thank them properly. What about your other friend?"

"Hermione has muggle parents, and they generally trust that the Weasley's look after her while she's in the wizarding world."

"Okay. Tell your friends that whenever is most convenient for them is good for us. It's not like we have much to do while waiting for the new term to start. Heero!" she suddenly exclaimed, changing the topic, "Why don't you tell Harry your exciting news?"

Harry glanced over at his uncle, who was looking at Duo with an unimpressed expression fixed upon his face.

"I'm going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Yay." It was said with his usual dry and unemotional tone, which made it irresistible to laugh at.

"So, you're staying? What about you and the rest of your brothers?" he asked Duo.

"We're staying as guards. We don't want any more Dementors being sent over here, ya know?"

"That's neat," Harry said. "So, does that mean this will be your permanent room?"

"Yep," chirped Duo. "So you can always stop by if you need anything. Especially if it's help on learning things."

"Even History of Magic?"

"Well, don't expect any miracles. We had Binns too, and I think the only one who ever stayed awake in that class was Wufei, by his sheer power of will. And sometimes Quatre. But I'm usually available for Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. Wufei, for about anything, especially Astronomy and Arithmancy. Heero can be helpful with DADA of course, and surprisingly, Divination. Quatre can do Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. Trowa can help you with Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology."

Harry looked in awe at them. "I can't believe you," he pointed at Duo, "are good at potions, and that you," he pointed to Heero, "could do well in divination."

"I'm a great cook, which transfers over to my awesome potions making," it went unsaid that it was also helpful in making bombs and chemical warfare, "and Heero here can bullsh- can make up stuff like a pro. I think I'm going to take a shower tonight. I'll be out in a few hours. See you guys later for dinner!" And Duo walked off to the bathroom, stretching out her limbs as she walked.

"What does she do in there that takes her _hours_?"

"Washing all of that hair, drying it, then putting the damn thing back in its braid."

"Why does she do that? Why not cut it to a decent length?" Heero looked down at Harry, seemingly weighing his options to tell or not to tell him.

"It's a symbol to her. Of the past, of those that have died, of her responsibilities. She probably will never cut it if she can help it. I'll leave you alone to finish your letters. If the others come in, tell them that we have the jobs, will you?" The question part seemed thrown on, like he had suddenly remembered to be polite. Harry watched Heero walk into his room and waited for the door to shut before going back to his letters again.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Is there any chance we can use your house for a big get together? I have a feeling that we'll need more room than the Weasley's house can provide._

_Harry_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Is there any other chance that there could be more on my family in the library?_

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Very soon came the day that everyone would meet up at Sirius' house, not that he knew that one of his good friends and her family that he thought was dead was coming over.

Harry thought it would make a good surprise.

"Here, all of you need to read this," Harry said as he passed around the note with the address on it to Trowa.

"This also looks familiar," Duo mused when the paper came to her, then passed it on to Quatre. Dumbledore chuckled in the background, obviously knowing something she didn't.

"You'll see once we get there," Harry insisted, feeling nervous and excited for his blood family to meet his other family.

"Are we all ready?" Asked Wufei after the note had landed in his grasp. He got a round of nods. "Then I guess we'll be going." Harry held onto Duo's arm as the familiar feeling of apparition hit him. It still sucked, by the way.

"Uh, Harry, it seems there is a house missing," said his mother, who was looking around the bleak neighborhood for where the house could have gone.

"It's there," reassured Harry. "Just think about the address I gave you. This'll work, right Dumbldore?"

"It should. I am the secret keeper, after all." Awed gasps made Harry look over to his family in amusement.

"That was wicked!" Duo shouted, jumping around like a child, her braid slinging around with her sporadic movements.

"Can't you act your age?" Demanded Wufei.

"I never have, and I never will," Duo said before sticking out her tongue, gathering a sigh at her response. "Let's knock on the door! I'm ready for this!"

They walked up to the door together and let Dumbledore knock on the door, announcing his presence, before opening it. There was a flurry of activity inside, bustling young witches and wizards everywhere, until one wizard forced himself through the crowd and over to their group.

"Hey Dumbledore, Harry are these-," Sirius cut himself off, because the strangers her saw with his godson and old Headmaster weren't strangers at all. In fact, the woman behind Harry was- "Duo?"

"Sirius?"


End file.
